


In Love With The King

by silksinger



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [3]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/silksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Sion's body guard (kinda like Lucille cause you have magic)  and you fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With The King

**Author's Note:**

> Ok darlings this is who u are and your backstory: Your father is a noble in Roland (a rather important one) he is also not very nice. He hates alpha stigma's. You have a new kind of magic. Not of the eye variety. You started showing signs of magic when you were young and your father freaked out and through you out. He told everyone you had died. You survived on your own for a while living in the woods until Lucile found you. He took care of you and taught you how to use your magic. Now Lucile has asked you to be Sion's personal body guard (cause you are super powerful and badass) and there will be more chapters about the beginning of your relationship with Sion. Also he calls you by a nickname.

"Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat it soon." You told Sion gently. He made an inarticulate noise without looking up from his paperwork.

"Sion, you need to eat." You spoke louder this time.

"I'm busy." His voice was barely audible and his attention was still completely focused on his papers. When Lucile had said this job would be difficult you hadn't quite realized what he meant. You sighed in exasperation. If Sion wouldn't be a good boy and eat his dinner you would have to use a bit more force. You walked to the front of his desk and tapped his shoulder.

"Mmm...?" He murmured, still unable to tear his gaze away from the papers.

"Fine!" You sighed. Force it was then. You grabbed the papers and pulled them out of his hands. Then you quickly grabbed the rest of the stack on his desk and held all the papers behind your back. He looked up at you for the first time that night. Your stomach dropped when his beautiful golden eyes met your gaze but you forced your emotions down. You pointed to the food with one hand, while still holding the papers in the other.

"I don't have time to eat right now. I have work to do." He sounded exhausted.

"You need to take care of yourself! I'm fairly certain you didn't eat lunch and I'm not letting you skip dinner as well."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I have a duty to my people, _____."

You couldn't let him continue like this. "Yes you have a duty to your people. It is your duty to work for them and keep their best interests at heart, but it is also your duty to take care of yourself so that you can continue to do those things. If you don't eat and don't sleep you will make yourself sick. You are our king because there is no one better to rule us and to do that you need to be healthy. If you refuse to take care of yourself you are failing in your duties." He looked thoroughly taken aback. He didn't say anything, just stared in shock for a minute before slowly starting to eat. You grinned and walked around the side of the desk. While he was focused on the food you quietly tucked the papers away in a drawer. He could finish them in the morning.

Sion finished quickly and you were glad to see he had eaten all the food. You patted him on the head mockingly "Good boy!" You had never touched his hair before. It was even softer than you had imagined. You wanted to tangle youry fingers into it and-stop it _____! You quickly snatched your fingers back. For a moment he looked as though he had noticed your actions but his expression quickly changed into a playful glare. "I'm not a puppy, _____. I'm your king!"

You laughed. "Hmm..." you pretended to think about it for a minute while studying his face. "Nope! Definitely a puppy!"

He gasped in mock outrage and suddenly lunged at you. He was fast but you were faster. You danced away from him laughing. He chased you around the room until you finally let him catch you in the corner. He tickled you ruthlessly and you squirmed in his grip but he just held tighter so you couldn't wriggle away. He finally let you go when you were both laughing hard enough that you could barely stand. When he was able to speak again he said "It's nice to hear you laugh." He smiled at you in a way that made my heart do a little tap dance around my chest. No. Stop it. You can't. You told yourself, but you smiled back anyway. "I could say the same to you." You told him. Something flickered briefly in his eyes but before you could tell what it was he looked away. He let out a long breath and you saw his shoulders hunch a bit as he turned to go back to his desk.

"Oh no you don't!" You ran after him and grabbed his sleeve. He tugged at it halfheartedly.

"I'm serious, _____. I have to work."

"Look, Sion," you let his sleeve drop now that you had his attention. "If the papers are really that important than you won't be able to do them justice when you're tired like this. If they aren't that important, than your rest is more crucial. Either way you need to sleep."

He recognized the truth in your words and looked at you in surprise and amazement. "Where did Lucile find you?!" He murmured.

"That's a story I'd rather not go into." You said remembering the forest and the cold, dirty child you had been when Lucile had rescued you. Sion looked curious but he didn't press. You pushed down the thoughts of your past. "Come on." You grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door and down the hallway. When he caught up to you, you loosened by grip on his hand but he didn't let go. You glanced over, only to find him looking away from you.

When you got to his rooms you pushed him in and closed the door, leaning against it and folding your arms. "I'm not leaving until you're in bed." You told him. "And I'm tired, so please.." You made a shooing gesture with your hand. He laughed and flicked you lightly on the nose. You made a face at him and he turned and walked toward the bathroom, letting his cloak fall to the floor behind him. You frowned and retrieved it, carefully draping it across a chair and then sitting down to wait for him to reemerge. When he came out a few minutes later he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose gray sweatpants. He was thin but exquisitely toned and his skin seemed to glow in the lamp light. He chuckled when he caught you staring and you quickly looked away blushing.

When you looked back he was seated on the edge of the bed. He reached up to rub his back and you noticed the tension there. You frowned again. "You shouldn't be that tense. It's really not good for your back and it's only going to get more painful the longer you let it build up." You called from across the room. Then you added more softly, "I could help a bit... I'm not an expert but I know a few things..." He looked at you over his shoulder and smiled.

"Anything you can do. You're right. It's terribly sore all the time."

You had to look away from those beautiful eyes before you melted into a puddle on the floor. You slowly got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down behind him. Don't think about the fact that you're sitting on his bed. With him. Don't. Think. About. It. You told yourself. You lifted your hands and gently move his braid, so it fell over one shoulder. Then you placed your hands lightly on his back. He shivered slightly at your touch. You began to press your fingers harder into his shoulders, working the tension out of his muscles. He let out a soft his of pain and you eased up a bit.

"I really shouldn't do this.." You said sighing. You shouldn't be soft on him and take away the pain, but you did it anyway. As you massaged out the tension you let your magic soak into his skin, washing away the pain. You began to hum absentmindedly as you worked across his neck, shoulders, and back.

You worked your way across his smooth skin, secretly admiring his beauty. You marveled at his strength. He was thin but incredibly well muscled. You ran your hands across his shoulders, down his spine, and then back up ending with his neck. When you finished you sat back on the soft blankets and let your hands rest in your lap. You waited silently for him to speak. He remained still for a couple minutes and the only sound you could hear was the light sighing of the wind outside. When he moved it was slow and deliberate. He sat back on the bed and gently lay down against the pillows. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Just as you were about to quietly leave he reached out and grabbed your arm as though he could sense what you were thinking and wanted to keep you there.

"What was that song you were singing earlier?" He murmured softly without opening his eyes.

You had to think about it for a minute. You had only vaguely been aware you were singing at all.

"It's called May It Be. It... reminds me of you." You were hesitant to add the last part but you did because, well, that was the reason you were singing it.

"Could you sing it for me please? With the words. I want to know why it reminds you of me."

You were glad he continued to keep his eyes closed because you were feeling a bit flustered. Singing in front of people made you very nervous and you hadn't actually meant to earlier.

Again, he seemed to sense your thoughts. "Please, ____? For me?"

You knew you couldn't resist him. So you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Pretend he's not here. You're not in the castle. You're in the woods and there is no one else around. Just the birds and trees and the wind. You told yourself, and began to sing.

"May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh how far you are from home"

Your confidence grew slightly as you got lost in the song and the rest of the world slipped away.

"Mornie utulie (Darkness has come) 

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen) 

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come) 

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen) 

A promise lives within you now"

You paused before repeating the last line softly.

"A promise lives within you now"

You kept your eyes closed, holding the image of the forest, until Sion spoke, bringing you crashing back into reality.

"That is a truly beautiful song." You opened your (e/c) eyes only to be met by his warm golden ones gazing back at you. "It means a lot to know that's what you think of me. Sometimes it's hard to continue believing that what I am doing is right or that I am even capable of achieving it. I am grateful that someone, especially someone as special to me as you, continues to believe in me." He sounded so sincere, like he was truly grateful, but the only thing that you really heard was the part where he called you special. Did he really mean that? Were you special to him? You thought you ought to say something in response but he spoke again before you could find anything to say.

"_____ there is something I need to speak to you about." Something in his tone grabbed your attention and your eyes snapped back to his face. "I am hesitant to mention this because I am your king and I don't want that to have anything to do with this, but I find I must tell you. As the ruler of a kingdom I am already keeping too many secrets. I love you, _____. And by that I mean that I am in love with you."

You stared at him with wide eyes. This couldn't be real. You were dreaming. You had to be. "It's alright, _____. You don't have to say anything." He said quietly when you didn't respond. 

You blinked at him for a few seconds before finally piecing together some words. "Is this... real? Is this a joke or something? Did Ryner make you do this?"

He didn't quite meet your eyes. "No ____. I could never joke about this. I don't expect you to feel the same way, I just needed to tell you."

You reach out to where his hand is resting on the bed beside you and gently brush your fingers over it. "No, Sion, you don't understand. I love you too." You whisper, still not quite sure this isn't a dream. His gaze snaps up to yours, shock a hope painted in his eyes. "I just thought... I mean you are a king... And I'm just..." You trail off unsure what to say.

He smiles gently and intertwines your fingers. "You're just the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

You look down and let your hair fall forward to hide your face. He laughs softly and pulls gently at your hand. "C'mere." He says quietly and you look up again into that angelic smile. You moved over to sit next to him and he wrapped his arms around you holding you close while you curled up, resting your head on his bare chest. He softly kissed your forehead and you smiled sleepily, enveloped in his familiar scent of lilac, and the ancient books his office is full of.


End file.
